I can't believe my heart
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: The season is over and everyone is flying in the plane back home. Heather wants to know if she should listen to her heart, after all it's telling her she better talk to Alejandro while she still has a chance. Hopefully she listens!


**Disclaimer: Nada. **

A/N: _Lyrics typed like this._

* * *

This felt like the longest plane ride ever. Season 3 had just ended and Heather won the season and beat Alejandro. She should be happy with herself, this is what she wanted all along to win and get the respect she felt she deserved, but she didn't get the respect and everyone still hated her for playing a game. it's not like she cared what they thought anyway. The only thing she had mixed feelings about was kissing Alejandro on the volcano and then pushing him just so she could win.

Yeah, he was fine. So was everyone else. That's not what bothered her at all. What bothered her was the fact that she actually was wondering if she really felt a little something for him. This wasn't like her, she never let boys or anyone get in the way of the game. What bothered her the most was when they boarded the plane for the final flight home, he actually congratulated her.

_I've always thought that men were slime  
And every guy I've met has proved me right  
Until tonight._

He wasn't supposed to congratulate her! They were enemies the whole game, he was supposed to be mad that she stopped him when he was so close to taking everything away from her! Nobody ever congratulated her when she made it to the finals, it's not how this show worked. She sat in first class the whole ride home and thought about how he had the nerve to kiss her in the first place! Did he think she was stupid? If she didn't push him, he would have pushed her and she knew it.

_Just when I thought I had it figured  
That life's a game you cannot win,  
He comes in and changes all the rules. _

The problem was that she wasn't lying. She was blushing up on the volcano and she actually did feel something. She just wasn't sure if he actually did. What if he didn't and he would have pushed her? But what if he actually did have feelings for her? She was sure if he did like her he would definitely have changed his mind after she pushed him. It was killing her to know if this was part of his plan or not. She kept flipping her phone open to see what time it was, she had 3 hours left to kill and it was killing her to not know!

_What I've been taught. I learned the hard way,  
that life and love are never just  
and if you trust you're just one of the fools._

Heather couldn't take it anymore and got out of her seat to go and find him. She needed to talk to him in case she never got a chance to see him ever again! She looked around first class and couldn't find him. She checked the place that was once loser class and only found Duncan and Gwen making out in there.

"Heather?" Gwen pulled away from Duncan. "What are you doing back here? It's like 3am."

"What are you two doing back here?" Heather quickly tried to change the subject. "Almost everyone else is in first class! Nobody willingly wants to be back here."

"Yeah, we noticed." Duncan smirked "Which is why we came back here."

"Oh..." Heather smirked. "I was just checking! As winner of the show it's my job to know where all the losers went."

"We losers happen to be having a really fun time in loser class." Gwen told her. "Except for Courtney who is either cursing or crying in the bathroom."

"Oh Yeah..." Duncan smirked "Alejandro went to the kitchen about 20 minutes ago...Just in case you wanted to know where that loser went, ya know? since it's your job to know."

"I could care less where he went." Heather rolled her eyes. "Just continue making out or whatever you two were doing."

"As you wish, Queen of the plane." Duncan smirked. "It's obvious you dig him."

"I don't dig him." Heather rolled her eyes. "I can't stand him."

"Then why were you looking for him?" Gwen smirked at her.

"Shut up." Heather stormed out of the loser class and promptly went in the direction of the kitchen that Chef was now letting them use since the show had ended. She was determined to find him before it was too late.

_And now I can't believe my heart  
It's saying don't resist him.  
That I've been on my guard too long._

* * *

Alejandro was walking back to first class with a hot cup of coffee in hand, he wasn't able to sleep at all on this flight. Everyone on the show hated him and Heather hasn't said a word to him since they got on the plane and now he was going to be the laughing stalk of his school when he got home when the finale aired. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that the next thing he knew he was walking right into someone.

"Watch it!" Alejandro yelled as his hot coffee hit his skin and hurt him, he just winced and picked his cup up.

"Sorry." Heather apologized. "I've been looking for you."

"I see." Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Well you found me and you spilled hot coffee on me, mission accomplished."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." Heather told him. "Remember what you said at the volcano?"

"How could I forget it?" Alejandro asked her. "It got me sent down a volcano."

"Did you mean it?" Heather asked him. "Or was it nothing more than part of your plan?"

"What are you talking about?" Alejandro asked her. "Everything I said at the top of the volcano, I meant every word of it."

"You would have done the same." Heather told him. "Wouldn't you? You would have pushed me just like I did to you..."

"Truthfully?" Alejandro asked her. "Yes, I would have."

"I knew it." Heather told him. "I knew you would have, that's why I did it first."

"Just because I would have done the same does not mean that I didn't mean what I said." Alejandro smirked at her. "I'm assuming that's why you're here? Because you meant exactly what you said too?"

_I can't believe my heart  
surrendered when I kissed him.  
and told me all I thought I knew,  
as sad but true, is wrong._

"What part?" Heather blushed.

"The part where you confessed you love me?" Alejandro smirked. "I knew it! I knew you meant it."

"I did not!" Heather told him.

"Then why are you here?" Alejandro smirked at her. "It would make this so much easier if you would just stop denying it."

"Okay, fine." Heather sighed. "I admit, I felt something when you kissed me."

_If life is worth the disappointment,  
I hadn't seen one reason yet  
Until I met the boy who smiles for free._

"So, you just had the most amazing kiss of your life and you push me off the volcano?" Alejandro laughed. "Aren't you quite the romantic..."

"Ego much?" Heather rolled her eyes. "It wasn't the most amazing kiss of my life. I just ran up the volcano and was out of breath! It was hot and we were both covered in sweat and smelled bad. When you kissed me, I was about to run out of air from running, So I kicked you because I wanted some air, I wanted to win too, but I definitely wanted some air."

"So, where do we stand now?" Alejandro asked her.

"I don't know." Heather told him. "How do I know I can trust you? Look what you did to Leshawna, Bridgette and Courtney. Is this how you are all the time?"

"I promise I won't play you." Alejandro told her. "I still think we could take over the world, you're some kind of amazingly hot evil genius and I always liked you since season 1."

"Season 1?" Heather smirked. "Really now?"

"I watched the show at home." Alejandro admitted "Then when I got selected I re-watched the show again and you were obviously the smartest girl on the show. The others didn't stand a chance against you, It sucked when Gwen and Owen voted you out of the final 3 back in season 1, That's why I tortured Owen the whole season, he didn't deserve to win, he's an idiot."

"It's about time I someone gave me the credit I deserve." Heather told him. "So, what are you implying?"

"I'm implying that even though I lost, I'm glad it was you I lost to." Alejandro told her. "Can you imagine how pathetic it would be if I lost to Cody?"

_Upon this Earth There's no one like him,  
he sees the girl I long to be,  
making even me believe in me! _

"That would be lame." Heather agreed laughing at the thought of Cody actually winning. "Did you know Chris won't give me the money at all?"

"Seriously?" Alejandro asked her. "Don't you get a check?"

"No, he told me I could have what was in the case." Heather groaned in annoyance at the thought of Chris. "However, since Zeke jumped into the volcano with my case, I get nothing! Apparently it was in the contract."

_And now I can't believe my heart,  
has overcome my senses  
to help me see that he's the prize. _

"I think you and I should form an alliance." Alejandro told her. "Can you imagine the chaos we could cause together?"

"I'd like that." Heather smiled at him. "You and me until the end. The others wouldn't stand a chance. So, what happens if there isn't another season?"

"Trust me, there'll be another season." Alejandro smirked. "When has Chris never had another season? The question is, are we going to be in this alliance as a couple?"

_I can't believe my heart,  
says tear down all your fences.  
That everything you want and more is right before your eyes.  
_

"Yes." Heather smiled at him.

"Yes you want an alliance?" Alejandro asked her "Or yes, you want be a couple?"

"Yes, to both." Heather told him. "I'm trusting you not to break my heart and if you break my heart you know I'm going to have to break every bone in your body, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Alejandro laughed "Of course, if you and I make it to the final two again, it would be fair game and I would simply have to try my hardest to destroy you."

"If you didn't I would be disappointed." Heather laughed "It's actually cute that you thought I wouldn't flirt with you to win. You should have seen that one coming."

"I did." Alejandro told her. "It just so happens, I couldn't help myself but to kiss you, If I didn't I could have won."

"If you say so." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Say it again." Alejandro told her.

"Say what?" Heather asked

"Say what you said back at the volcano to me." Alejandro smirked at her. "Say it the right way this time."

"Alejandro, I'm in love with you." Heather told him. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"It's music to my ears." Alejandro kissed her. "I love you, too."

"So, I'm going back to first class..." Heather smiled "We should be home soon."

"May I join you?" Alejandro asked.

"It would be your honor." Heather laughed at him and grabbed him by his hand "C'mon Mr. Heather!"

"Ladies first, Mrs. Alejandro." Alejandro allowed her to walk through the door first as Heather rolled her eyes and the two walked back to first class hand in hand.

_I can't believe my heart  
could be so  
Wise._

* * *

**So, This song was from Hercules the Disney movie. It's Meg's deleted song. It's called "I can't believe my heart" You can find it on youtube and listen to it. It was replaced with "I won't say I'm in love." in the movie's final cut. It suited Heather so I decided I should do it. **


End file.
